howeling kitsune
by kyuu-vixen the awsome
Summary: naruto left his band due to sasukes cheating. now hes in suna trying to make ends meet what happen when the guitar player from sunas top band hits naruto with his car is it tragedy or will lady luck help 2 boys find love
1. crash slam oh hot dam

"thoughts"

"**kyuubi talking"**

**ok people this is the frist time iv tried a gaanaru story and its been a looooooooooooooong time seance iv writen anything so please exscuse me if chapters come out slow.**

**ryu: fuck just get on with it kyuu they wanna read this shit already**

**me: sweatdrops im getting there ryu**

**ryu: shit your takeing forever about it so come on already before i smack you**

**me: pokes fingers togther i am you though ryu**

**ryu:... oh right**

**itachi: can we just get on with this**

**ryu: SHUT UP YOUR NOT EVEN IN HERE**

**itachi:...**

**me: ryu dont be so mean he might be here later**

**ryu: FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST GET ON WITH IT**

**me: ok ok any way heres the first chapter of howeling kitsune**

**ryu: finally**

2 months, it had been 2 months since Naruto had left the band he had worked so hard to make before it had all fallen apart. He was working playing for small clubs and parties, or he was before he was hit by a car and this is where our story starts...

One month ago: (NARUTO'S POV) i had just finished playing for Bill's bar, a small bar in the trashy part of the city Suna. Work was hard to come by and i had been working hard trying to get as many gigs as possible, but so few wanted just a guitar player/singer. i walked home and the wind started to pick up my nose twitched it smelt like rain. "**The perfect night to go hunting", i **shuddered, Kyuubi a personality i had made to keep myself alive after everything had gone to shit, but he hadn't gone away after, he stayed. i pushed back my blonde hair as it started to rain. No one was on the street except for the occasional car. i looked around there were posters everywhere about the band that was coming home. i felt a pain as i thought of Sasuke and Sakura and just as quickly pushed them out of my mind. i stared at the signs, there was a blonde girl singing with a brunette boy on drums and, a hot red head on guitar. i sighed and continued walking, my thoughts straying back to the night where it all went wrong. i stopped walking and looked at the sky, the rain hitting my face and making my blonde hair stuck to my face. When suddenly there was bright lights, the screech of tires and then darkness.

(GAARA'S POV) It was a shitty night but you had to leave the house Kankuro and Temari were arguing again about Temari leaving the band. i had heard over and over about Temari wanting to leave to go to school and do something other then sing. She was sick of the fans and the lack of privacy. Kankuro hadn't wanted her to, he didn't want to give up his life of stardom or go through the trouble of finding a new lead singer. The noise and fighting was pissing me off and Shikaku was egging me on to kill something, mainly the two fighting morons. i had left as fast as i could, and now were speeding to anywhere that didn't have the fighting. As i speed along i thought about random things, mostly about the band Ravens Flight. The band had gone through a break up and a huge scandal. Apparently the lead singer had been banging the guitar player, then cheated on him with the other band member. i didn't care it was just another band out of the way, i zoomed around a corner normally i didn't drive so recklessly, but no one would be out in this weather. Then out of nowhere a blonde figure was in front of me. i slammed mt foot on the breaks and the tires screeched in protest. With a dull crunch, the figure slammed into my car and went flying. When the car stopped i sat there in shock for 3 seconds and then got out of the car walking to the un-moving figure. There was a lot of blood, i shuddered and turned the figure over and stared at the angel in front of my. Blonde locks were sticking to his forehead, he was bruising badly. He was still beautiful, i blinked and tried to shake it off and checked to see if the angel was still alive... It was a slow but steady heartbeat. i took a deep breath and pulled out my phone dialing 911. i were going to save this angel he was to beautiful to let die.

The next day :(NARUTO'S POV) i groaned as pain jolted through me. i went to push my bangs back, but found i couldn't bend my arm. i opened my eyes and closed them again as bright lights hit my eyes.

"So you're finally awake" a strange voice said.

i opened your eyes again and stared. There was a tall red head, he was pale and that made his hair stand out. There was an ai (love) tattoo on his forehead. He was dressed all in black except for the edges on the tank top and the red mesh gloves. He had chains on his pants with a pair of black and red vans. All i could do is stare who was this guy i frowned in fact i didn't even know where i was "where am I" the red head sat in a chair" your in the hospital" he stated i stared at him blankly. "How" the boy blushed vary faintly "I may have hit you with my car" i gave him an annoyed look" that would be dumb enough to hit someone with their car." "Who would be dumb enough to stand in the middle of the road in the pouring rain." he shot back. we glared at each other for a few seconds before i started laughing. i couldn't help it. It just seemed funny to me, the red head just stared at me through my laughing fit. after a few minutes i calmed down "anyway my names naruto, naruto usumaki." the red head stared at me a few moments more before answering "gaara". i stared at him in disbelief. "You're shitting me right." i said then mentally cursed myself my filter was broke.

(gaara's pov)

i smirked i've never had a someone not believe i wasnt me. i was right when i thought that this kid was to fascinating to let die. "the last time i checked my name was gaara no subaku" naruto stared at me for a moment before grinning "right ok well it's nice to meet you gaara" i blinked keeping my face blank this was a first most people were to nervous or scared of me to be this nice. You both set in silence for a few moments before either of you spoke. "um do you know were my guitar is?" i looked at naruto "what" " my guitar" he said "I had it with me when well ya know" "oh" i answered " it was smashed in the impact, but i found the songs that were in there. their on the table." naruto looked sad that his guitar was smashed but brightened when he heard that he still had his music. i was quiet for a moment, i stared at him i've seen him somewhere before i'm sure of it but im not quite sure. he stared back starting to get annoyed, when it hit me and i blurted out the first thing that came to mine. " your that singer that left ravens flight aren't you." he flinched as i said it. " is it that interesting" " only when there's a sex scandal involved then you see it everywhere" naruto closed his eyes. i looked at him" i liked them, those songs you have." he stared at me in shock "y-you think their good." "yeah" i answered "did you write them?" his blue eyes were huge and there was a small amount of hope in them " yeah" i was quiet for a moment " the doctor said you were able leave in 2 weeks I'll come by and get you then and you can show us how well you sing ." naruto's eyes narrow " i don't sing back up" you snorted " it's not back up tamari's leaveing to start school and we need a new lead singer and im not interested in being a lead singer and kankuro's singing sucks. " naruto stared at me for so long i started to think this was a bad idea when he answered "I'm in" i looked at him "you sure" he got a determined look "i am i mean look where playing bars got me." he laughed. i smriked and wrote down my number and tossed it to him. Naruto laughed " can do boss see ya later."

( 2 weeks later naruto's pov)

i were just making sure i had everything when there was a knock on the door and gaara poked his head in "you ready" he asked. " yeah im all set i got everything." "good come on lets go" you both went downstairs so i could fill out the release forms fill , while gaara went to get his car. i as waiting when a sleek blood colored vette pulled up i whistled when gaara opened the door "sick car" gaara nodded. i was content to look out thewindows when gaara cleared his throat. i looked over at him, " there are a few things you should know" i tilted my head "like what". Gaara looked at me briefly "kankero's bi so he's likely to hit on you and Temari gonna be a mother hen when she finds out you have no family." "Oh" i blushed some when he talked about his brother. You both were quiet for a few moments. "Oh gaara do you know a place I can stay like a hotel or something." He looked at you "your free to stay with us" my eyes widened "no I can stay in a motel you don't have make room for Me." he smirked "naruto if I didn't want you to stay I wouldn't have offered." i blushed and looked back out the window. 30 minutes later gaara pulled in to a drive with a huge ass house on the end. my jaw dropped "dude this is your house this is awesome" gaara smirked and helped me pull the few belongings i had out of the vette and in to his house. Gaara lead me through the house to a bright orange and black room " I'll come get you in a bit a show you around ok so you can have some time to unpack before the herd descends" i nodded as he left .i looked around my new room i had never had one this awesome. The walls were black with a neon orange spikey swirly pattern the bed was huge and the same pattern as the walls there was a closet the size of my old motel room and a big 59' TV hanging on the wall. The was a black couch covered in red paint splatters to look like blood and a bubble chair was hanging in the corner ( you one of those chairs the hang from wires with a big squishy cushion that's like a big clear bubble) there was a huge rack off dvds and several video game systems. The bathroom was just as amazing it had a separate shower and a tub that could fit 5 people easy and still have leg room. i wandered back into the bedroom still amazed at it and started unpacking, once i finished i flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling just now realizing that there was a giant sky light above my bed. i grinned and thought about how lucky i was when i heard shouting coming from the hall.

**and theres the frist chapter i am sorry about haveing so many pov changes itjust seemed right when i wrote it so i'll try to keep from switching back and forth so much**

**ryu: whatever are they gonna fuck soon**

**me: blushes RYU NOT NOW**

**ryu: shit i just wanna get to the good stuff**

**me: still blushing i told you we get to it**

**ryu: ya ya whatever and the rest of you poke the dam green butten thingy and leave a comment or else**

**me: sweatdrops **


	2. lunch and adutions

_**Chapter 2 **_( naruto's pov)

' **kyuubi taking'**

'_Thoughts'_

I poked my head out of the room to see a tall blonde girl who had four spiky pig tails yelling at a brown haired boy whose face was covered in purple designs. "Kankuro I don't see why you can't pick up after yourself it's not that hard." "Snorts please Temari were rich I can do as I please." You watched as she pulled a giant fan out and started beating Kankuro with it. You sweat dropped "_man I hope I never have to go through that_ "I slipped back into my room and flopped on the bed already bored. I then got up deciding that I was gonna poke around without gaara cause sitting there was to boring.

Time skip half hour later :3

Naruto blinked he had no clue where he was, he thought it be easy to find his way back so much for that. I groaned "dammit next time I'm gonna bring a map. "I wandered awhile for a awhile longer when my stomach growled and I sweatdroped. "DAMMIT WHY DOES THIS PLACE HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY HUGE." "It's not our fault you have no sense of direction." A voice said, I turns and saw my favorite red head. "GARRA YOU CAME TO SAVE ME." I cheered. "No I came to get you it's time to hear your songs"

I pouted "awwww can't we eat first?" I gave him my famous puppy eyes my step dad iruka says my look could probably convince the devil himself to let me go free. He stared at me looked somewhat annoyed and was that a blush? Nah I must seeing things right? "Fine come on" "WOOOO." I cheered racing after him.

Gaara's pov

As I walked to the kitchen I wondered how the hell someone could be that bloody cute, and what this was feeling I felt when I looked at him. It felt…..warm and.. Nice like all was right with the world, and that nothing bad could happen when I was near him. Strange I've never felt like this before. I should ask tamari maybe she would know. As we made into the kitchen I paused I never really cooked for anyone before "um what do you want?" I watched and he tilted his head and bit his lip thinking. I fought back a blush. "_he looks so cute like a fox, my fox" _I blinked my fox? Where'd did that come from? I felt a tug on my shit and I shook my head a bit and realized I had been spacing. " gaaraaaaaa aren't you listening" I smirked abit "maybe" I watched in amusement as he stuck his tongue out at me " don't be a meanie gaara. Don't you have and ramen?" I closed my eyes for a moment before opening the cabinet and pulling out some pork ramen "take a seat naruto I'll make it" I got to work as I heard him take a seat.

Time skip to when ramen is done sorry I'm not explaining how to make if you don't know how to bad

I set the cup in front of him, taking my own seat as I did. Watched him slurp up his lunch doing my best to look like I wasn't watching. " slurp. So garra does it matter what I sing?" I shook my head. " no we just need you to be able to sing both rock and softer songs. I'm should you know that we do both since Temari believe that by doing so we'd have a better fan base." He nodded "and what about clothes?" I raised one nonexistent eyebrow " we don't have a dress code so wear whatever." He grinned. "_So beautiful reminds me of the sun. Yes he's like the sun personified but more beautiful."_ Some snaps brought me out of my thoughts. " yo gaara you ok? You seem pretty spacey." " I am fine" I replied. "Ok" he shrugged slurping but the rest of his noodles "so when we gonna do this?" he grinned a again and I had to forcibly stop myself from getting distracted. " we might as well do it now, you'll need to sing 2 songs one rock and a softer song k?" he grinned and snapped into a salute " yes sir" I chuckled and his grin got bigger " come on let go rock the roof off!" I smirked as we went to get his stuff.

skip to the practice room

Naruto's pov

We had all gathered into the band room I had the 2 songs I wanted to sing. I fidgeted abit nervous "_what if I wasn't good enough, oh god what if my singing was horrible__.__"_ I bite my lip a bad habit I know but I couldn't stop. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn and saw the blond from earlier she must be Temari. "Relax you'll be fine it's not like were gonna kill you if you fail besides gaara must like you he's never interested in anyone as much as you." I smiled relaxing "_she's right I've done this before it's won't kill me… wait did she say gaara was interested in me?" _but before I could think farther on it Kankuro and gaara came in. "alright lets it this over with I'm bored already" SMACK "WHAT THE HELL TEMARI!" "Shut it Kankuro we need a new singer so can it" I giggled abit it was funny seeing how Temari was so much shorter then her lanky brother. "You think that's funny gaki?" I grinned "seeing you beat up by a girl yes yes it is." "Why you punk! I'll show you." " BRING IT ON CAT MAN!" We tackled each other wrestling for a moment before I pinned him. "HA TAKE THAT CATMAN" "FUCK IM NOT A CAT DAMMIT" there was a sigh "Kankuro knock it off we have work to do." "But gaara." "No buts get up" Kankuro groaned but we both got up I held out a hand "no hard feelings?" he stared a moment before grinning "yea no hard feelings." Temari grinned and gaara smirked "now that we've all made nice let's get to work "Temari said. I handed Temari a cd "the music on there I thought it would be easier." She smiled "well aren't you thoughtful." I blushed some "he" I took my place and took a breath as the music started.

(Happy by never shout never)

You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days

For the rest of my days

Your all of my days

Your lookin so cool your lookin so fly

I can't deny that when I'm staring

You down right dead in the eye

I wanna try to be the person you want

The person you need

It's hard to conceive

That somebody like you could be with

Someone like me

I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other si-ide

The more I think the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce

Uhh ooo ooo

You're lookin so fresh

It's catching my eye

Why oh why did I not see this before

The girl I adore was right in front of me

And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye

And ask why it took so long to see

Were meant to be

I'm happy knowing that you are mine

the grass is greener on the other si-ide

The more I think the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce

On the good, the bad, the ugly

The smiles, the laughs, the funny,

Or all the things we put each other through

It's for you for you for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

You make me happy whether you know it or not

We should be happy that's what I said from the start

I am so happy knowing you are the one

That I want for the rest of my days

For the rest of my days

I'm happy knowing that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other si-ide

The more I think the more I wish

That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce

Uhh ooo ooo

I smiled hoping they liked it, it was one of my favorite songs from when I was younger I use to sing it when I was on the swings. "Wow naruto that was wonderful I absolutely loved it." Temari smiled "yeah man even I can't sing that well" kankuro chimed in "gaara what about you?" gaara smirked "it's good but let see if you can rock." I grinned "oh I can rock just you wait'.

There :D finally done with chapter 2 I have my lappy back so hopefully you guys like this I try to make nice and long to make up for how long this took and I should have more time for writing I hope ^^ thanks again for reading I'll try to have the next chapter out a.s.a.p. ^_^


	3. inner conflict and enter Kiba inuzuka

Howling kitsune chpt. 3

Ok guys here's chapter 3 X3 enjoy and to let you guys know I now have another story that I think I like better than this one but that my opinion anyway so check out my tropical lover ^_^ oh on a side note naruto and gaara are both 19 tamari's 21 and kankuro's 22 everyone else is in the age of 19 to 23

** Naruto's pov**

I grinned I forgot how great it felt to sing to people who actually cared about the music and not just your looks. "Temari could you put it on track 4 please?" she nodded and I picked up my guitar, Unfortunately my good red one got smashed but I was thankful that I still had my guitar from iruka. It was black with orange swirls it was my first guitar and I loved it more than anything. I plugged it in and took breath and started playing a song I had made after sasuke ditched me.

Raised by wolves by falling in reverse

I was lost now I'm found,

I'm sustained by the sound,

Of the angels singing me to sleep,

While my feet are leaving the ground,

Am I dead? Or am I dreaming instead?

A cornucopia of opiates have flooded my head

I'm insane, I am smart,

All it takes, is a spark, to ignite my bad intentions,

And do what I do best to your heart,

Don't be fooled I was raised by the wolves,

Now the moon hangs in full, so you know I won't play by the rules

I WILL NEVER SPILL

(Spill My Blood For You)

YOU HAVE LET ME DOWN

(One too many times)

Someway Somehow, we've fallen out,

Caught in between my enemies,

No way not now, I won't back down,

I draw the line at you and me,

Your what I started, now disregarded,

One day they'll see, it was always me

Due to mistakes, I have made to the state,

I am trapped inside a Dillinger,

Diligently thinking of ways to get out of this god awful place,

I have learned that my fate is something I can't escape so,

SOUND THE ALARM, We Were Dead From The Start,

AND I'LL NEVER LET YOUR SYSTEM BREAK ME DOWN OR TEAR ME APART,

DON'T BE FOOLED I WAS RAISED BY THE WOLVES,

NOW THE MOON HANGS IN FULL SO YOU KNOW I WON'T

Play by the rules!

I WILL NEVER SPILL

(Spill My Blood For You)

YOU HAVE LET ME DOWN

(One too many times)

Someway Somehow, we've fallen out,

Caught in between my enemies,

No way not now, I won't back down,

I draw the line at you and me,

Your what I started, now disregarded,

One day they'll see, it was always me.

OH! THIS IS THE END OF YOU!

THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!

AND I WON'T LOSE!

THIS WAR IS MINE!

OH!

Spill my blood for you!

One too many times!

Someway Somehow, we've fallen out,

Caught in between my enemies,

No way not now, I won't back down,

I draw the line at you and me,

Your what I started, now disregarded,

One day they'll see, it was always me.

ONE DAY THEY'LL SEE, IT WAS ALWAYS ME!

IT WAS ALWAYS ME!

I took a breath and I looked up Temari was grinning and so was Kankuro, gaara was smirking. "So little bro what do you think." Gaara smirk got alittle bigger "congrats usumaki welcome to the band." I let out a whoop. "YES" I grinned I couldn't be happier I wouldn't have to play in those shitty bars anymore and I could see my gaara every day now. Whoa wait my gaara? When did he become my gaara? I had only known the guy a few days at the most. Temari's words came back to me "_he's never been interested in anyone as much as he is with you." _ I smiled softly maybe I did have a chance but I didn't want to chance it yet, we had just met after all. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Temari put a hand on my shoulder I blushed realizing they had been asking me something and I had been spacing. "Naruto did you hear me?" "Heh sorry Temari I guess I was spacing out." She giggled. "I asked if it would be ok if you played this song at sandstorms next gig?" My jaw drooped "s-seriously you want to use my songs?!" Kankuro grinned "Of course man their bloody brilliant. I know gaara said they were good but dam."

My grin got bigger "Of course we can use them I have some more if you want see them." "Of course." He replied "Temari will be helping us with recordings and stuff when she's not busy so me and gaara will look through them later." I nodded., and with that Kankuro and Temari left after abit discussing about outfits and what songs would be playing as they went leaving me and gaara alone. "There is one more band member you haven't met yet usumaki he'll be by later tonight though." I nodded and he smirked. "Fallow me I have something for you." with that he turned on his heel and walked out, I quickly followed wondering what it was.** "Maybe he plans to fuck you." "**_KYUUBI!"_** "FEH you know you want him to"**

"_So what I highly doubt that's going to happen I mean I just met the guy a few days ago." "_**And? You want him take him I might be stuck inside you but I refuse to be an uke." "**_Kyuubi! Gaara's my friend and my band member I'm not going to rape him!_** "So the uchiha was your friend and band mate but didn't stop you then."** I scowled. "_That was different I had no experience in love I know better now"_

"**I don't see any difference but you need to get laid kit." **_Uugh just shut up you stupid horny fox I don't need any love advice from you!" _kyuubi chuckled **"As you wish kit but keep in mind that being in denial isn't healthy." "**_Yea yea" _I realized I was being stared at by gaara. "What?" "You do realize you been standing there for about 5 minutes right?" he raised a nonexistent eyebrow looking amused. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head "Heh oops" gaara chuckled and opened a door to what I'm guessing was his bedroom I fallowed and looked around. It's was somewhat of a mirror copy of my room except very was black and red and he had a huge stereo system and rows upon rows of cd's. I was nearly drooling as I looked over it was a top of line system I'd kill for one of these. I had never been able to afford one though. There's was a soft cough and I whirled around "I didn't touch anything I swear!" gaara chuckled and held out a guitar case "here to replace the one I smashed."

I took the case and smiled. "Thanks gaara you didn't have to ya know." He nodded "open it" I opened it and gasped in the case was a pitch black guitar with a blue nine tailed fox on it surrounded by green flames roaring. It was beautiful. I didn't know what to say I heard gaara fidget I couldn't move no one had ever gotten me something so nice "T-thank you is amazing." Gaara smiled abit "your welcome" I stared that smile was so beautiful even if it was small. I blushed and smiled back.

time-skip dinner timenormal pov

Everyone was gathered around the table as Temari passed out plates for pizza that she ordered, everyone dug in minus Kankuro who was covered in lumps and bruises his head smoking. Had fallen to the floor laughing his ass of when he heard what happened.

Flash back time^3^

"_Awwwwwww you're not cooking are you Temari?" Temari's eyes narrowed "Yes I am why?" "Cause your cooking taste like sweaty burnt gym socks." "IT DOES NOT" Kankuro grinned "yes it does" Temari growled "I am a great cook take it back." "Nah I can't cause its true it's probably why all your boyfriends run for the hills" he laughed. Suddenly the room got dark and Kankuro gulped thinking "crap I may have gone too far." He turn slowly and screamed like a girl at seeing Temari she had become a giant with a huge dark aura with red eye and holding a battle fan she pulled out of nowhere. Temari grinned evilly. "Time to die" "ah! No! Please I'm sorry!" "to late" _

_ ^3^ end flashback_

Naruto snicker every time he looked at Kankuro, he couldn't help it was funny as hell how easily Temari could beat him up. When he wasn't laughing at Kankuro he was sneaking peeks at gaara when he thought he wasn't looking and unknown to naruto gaara was doing the same to him. "So gaara you did tell him about Kiba right." "Yes Temari I did." Naruto tilted his head "Kiba?" gaara nodded "the other band mate I told about." Naruto nodded "oh right him whens he coming anyway?" gaara's eyes flicked to the clock "He'll be shortly I believe." Dinner was peaceful for a bit with Temari asking questions about naruto's song and gaara asking the occasional question, when there was a bark. Naruto look confused Temari put pizza on plate "Kiba's here" she said after seeing naruto confused look. The door was suddenly kicked in and a big white dog raced in fallowed by a guy who was as wolfish looking as his companion. Kiba grinned wolfishly "well well who is our lovely fair haired friend here gaara" gaara's eye narrowed "Kiba this is our new band mate naruto, naruto this is Kiba inuzuka he plays base and key bored." Kiba tossed himself in the seat next to naruto and grinned "so got a girlfriend" naruto sputtered "w-what no!" "Ah so a boyfriend perhaps?" naruto turned bright red "n-no you you ero-hentai!" Kiba chuckled "well if you ever need to "relax" then just come to my room and we can have some fun" Kiba grinned and wiggled his eye brows. Gaara growled "Kiba back off" Kiba eyed gaara then naruto and gave a knowing grin "all right all right gaara ill stop." Kiba leaned back in his chair after snatching a slice of pizza so what's the plan.

:D and chapter 3 is done ^_^ I have to admit this chapter was fun to write I enjoyed write Kiba's part and the part where Kankuro got beat up and even better I'm already starting on chapter 4 for howling kitsune and chpt.2 for my tropical lover :D till next loyal fan and followers ^_^ 3 remember to review please.


	4. do i love him ?

Howling kitsune chpt.4

:D chapter 4 already so soon :D I thought this would take longer but this is great. ._. I probably just jinx myself on that but ^_^ I'm on a writing spree before I forget gaara's band is name sand storm Sasuke's is ravens blood and there are more bands to come in the future now enough of my babbling ^_^ on with the story

Naruto's pov

We were gathered around the table me and Temari had put the pizza away and gaara went to get the songs we be practicing for the next gig. i had found out that while I'm the main singer on some songs id be collaborating with Kiba. I didn't mind I liked Kiba he was a great guy though Kankuro thought it was funny how were both really tan. I laughed when he turned pale after Temari threaten him with her fan. Gaara spread the song sheets on the table "ok" Temari clapped her hands "me and gaara decided that you guys are going to do 2 of Kiba's songs 1 of naruto's and on of Gaara's." Kiba tilted his head "naruto has a song?" "Yep" Temari passed Kiba my song sheet I nearly laughed when his jaw dropped "Dam naruto this song is great." I blushed "thanks Kiba" akumaru barked and placed his head in my lap I smiled and scratched his ears as he woofed and wagged his tail. Kiba grabbed 2 sheets "these 2 are the ones ill sing" Temari nodded "gaara what about your song" gaara placed a single song sheet on the table. "ok we need one more Kankuro you got one?" Kankuro passed his sheet forward. Temari piled them together in a neat stack "right practice is tomorrow at nine sharp and that means be on time Kankuro Kiba." Kiba waved his hand "yea yea Temari I know I don't want to meet the wrong end of your fan again for being late." Temari stuck her tongue out at him as Kiba did the same to her.

"ok now that everything's decided I vote we hit the sack" Kankuro stretched as Temari rolled her eyes. "as much I hate agreeing with the lazy bastard he has a point." As I lay in bed that night I smiled I haven't been here that long and already I get along with everyone here much better then I had with sasuke and sakura. I sighed at the time I couldn't see it but I could now there had been to many problems among us to actually work well as a band sasuke didn't like sharing the spot lite and was to competitive with me. sakura fallowed sasuke like he was a god and I'm not sure but I'm sure I saw a shine to him in her room. but I had better band mates now and dwelling on the past wouldn't do me any good I smiled as I fell asleep picturing my redhead angel.

time skip 1 week :3normal pov

Naruto had been working his ass off with Kiba, gaara, Kankuro and Temari to get their songs down in time for their gig. Everything was going well naruto had no trouble in memorizing the words to the songs and he was excited for his first gig with sand storm. The only thing he found odd was how whenever Kiba would flirt or get to close gaara would scowl or find a reason for Kiba to leave. Naruto shook his head he didn't get it.

Gaara's pov :3

I scowled as Kiba started flirting with naruto again I hated the naruto would smile and playfully flirt back. i sighed " ok guys practice is over I think it time for a break." Kiba grinned "sweet hay naruto wanna play around of guitar hero?" "Sure" naruto grinned as he and Kiba raced off. I watched as they raced off i sighed again and walk to temari's room entering after I knocked on the door. "hay gaara what do you need?" I sat on her bed "… Temari what does love feel like?" she was silent for a moment before taking a seat next to me. "well its warm like nothing bad could ever happen it feels wonderful knowing that there someone who understands and care about you." I nodded "…. does it hurt seeing them with someone else?" Temari stared at me a moment then smiled "gaara do you like naruto?" I blushed and thought "_do I like naruto. I like how he smiles and when he laughs the way he lights up like the sun. how he brightens up a room just by walking in. how warm he makes me feel when he smiles at me….." _ "Gaara?" I nodded "Temari I think I like naruto" she studied me for a moment "like him how gaara" I got a determined look " more than a friend Temari I want to hold him close and never let him go it kills me to watch Kiba flirt with him and know I cant do anything about it." Temari smiled and hugged me tight "little brother your in love I really hope this works for you gaara I don't want to see you or naruto hurt." I nodded "but how do I know if he likes me back?" temari smiled " the best way to find out is to ask him" i frowned " what if he doesnt like him what if he really does like kiba?" temari wrapped an arm around me" garra stop tortureing yourself with what ifs ask him the wrost thing is that he says no but i don t think he will." i looked at her " what do you mean" she grinned " you havent knowticed? he blushes whenever he looks at you he smile every time he talks about you or if your near" she giggled " hell he even gets tounge tied around you if you ask me i think that boy is crushing on you." i smiles you think so?" temari grined " yes i do but theres only one way for you to find out"

Meanwhile naruto's pov

I was playing gutair with kiba and i had won once but lost god knows how any times. we headed to the kitchen for some lunch " kiba can I ask you something?" "sure bro whats up?"

"kiba does garra hate me ? did i do something wrong he seems off when its just me and him" kiba grinned "off how" " well he blushes sometimes and sometime he he seems mad at me."

i looked down kiba patted my shoulder "dont worry naruto hes not mad" i looked up " you really think so" kiba smiles " naruto what whatever that redheaded bastard feels for you im pretty dang sure its far from hate. now buck up bro so i dont feel bad when i kick your blonde ass in gutair hero." i snorted " hah yea right you couldnt play your way out of a paper bag" kiba playfuly shoved me " hah says who" i grinned " the all mighty god of ramen so ha i win!" he stuck his tounge out at me before un puaseing the game.

5 mintues later

"CURSE YOUR GOD NARUTO YOU FUCKING SUCK" i laughed as kiba tghrew a mini tanrum after loseing big time. he grinned at me "race you to the kitchen" "your on!" we both took off head straight to the kitchen "HAH" kiba pulled past me and dashed around a cornor i fallowed laughing and suddenly BANG we both slammed into to garra and shino.i groaned and rubbed my head looking down stright into sea from green eyes "pretty" i thought then blushed hard when i relized the postion i was in " um crap sorry garra." i got off him and helped him up he put his hand on my shoulder " its ok naruto are you ok ?" i smiled at him " yea im fine" kiba wistled" get a room you two" i blushed harder "shu-shut up kiba""garra and naru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" i punched him blushing hard "KIBA!' he laughed ok ok ill stop" shino wrapped his arms around kiba "stop teaseing him love" kiba grinned" i cant help it he makes it to easy"

i watched as they kissed wishing i had someone like that when gaara took my arm " naruto can ... can i speak with you i have something i want to ask" i nodded and smiled "sure garra"

he took my hand and lead me to his room. i blushed he offered me a seat on the bed and was quiet while we sat ... he took a breath "naruto ...

HAHA CLIFFY TIME :3 i hope you guys liked it im sorry its short but hopefully i can make the next one nice and long :3 its and i want to make to guys squirms to see what garra says :3 any who i am sorry it took so long and to please though who wait here a funny pic for you ^^


	5. how do i tell him? and first dates

MERRY CHRISTMAS :D tada i present chapt. 5! im sorry it so long but hopefully youll love it :3 it was so much fun to write ok now ill be quiet ^^ enjoy everyone. note there is a lime in here so if you dont like limes or lemons **THEN DONT READ IT THIS IS A WARNING TO ALL THOUGHS WHO TRY TO DELETE THEM **

_thinking_

**demon speak**

please keep in mind that i dont own naruto :3 so no flameing please

garras pov

i figted abit i wanted to tell him i really did but i had no clue how i bite my lip and took a breathe "naruto ... i..i wanted to tell you that um...' naruto smiled "what is it gaara?" i stared at him unsure of what i should do. i watched him smile hes blue eye crinkleing as he did and in a snap i knew id never be able to say what i wanted to every reharsed line every sencnario i had thought up drained away as i took his hand pulled him close and kissed the sunny blond i had so often dreamed about. i pulled away after moment frowning abit wasnt he sapposed to kiss back maybe i was to forward maybe i had misjuged him i stood up when a tan hand grabbed me and pulled me back before i could say anything his lips were on mine and the world melted away. i pulled naruto closer he tasted sweet like pineapple with hints cherry i pulled him againest me feeling his hands go to my hair. i growled as he tugged my hair pushing my tounge into his his mouth shuddering as he moaned "_oh god i cant get enough" _ i pulled back takeing a breath to steady myself licking my lips god he was so beautiful lips red and kisses swollen hair mussed eye glazed over. i wanted to drag him to bed i pulled close him growling abit.

narutos pov

i leaned into gaara panting abit from lack of air oh god that was some kiss no ones ever kissed me like that and i never thought a growl could be so dam hot but one thing was clear now gaara loved me that kiss said it all i wrapped my arms around him "gaara?" i wispered his arms tighted around me "yes naruto?" i smiled " i love you to" he growled and cuaght my lips with his as we bumped into the wall. i shuddered as he growled "mine" garra grabed my hair deepening the kiss i moaned pain and pleasure bleanding into exctacy garra bite my lip and growled "your mine say it naru" i panted" oh god im yours gaara" gaara smirked before kissing me hard as i clung to him practicly mewing as we made out.

we pulled back for air after a few moments gaara laying his forhead on mine panting softly gaara smiled abit " you have no idea how long iv wanted to do that min sora" i tilted my head "min sora?" he kissed my forhead " it means my light" i grinned "your light huh?" gaara got a serious look "yes you have no idea how long ive been alone in the dark naruto" he pulled me close. "your the only thing that ever brightened my world" i blushed and hide my face face in his cheast. gaara smiled softly and pulled my face away from his shirt " dont hide from me min sora you are to beauitful for that" i smiled abit and he took my hand " come dinner will be done soon and if we dont hurry kiba will eat all the ramen and you kill him for it and we need him still"i stick my tounge out at him and his eyes darkened abit" careful min sora your playing with fire" i blushed hard and yanked the door open muttering about sexy smartass redheads. gaara grinned and fallowed grabbing my hand.

garas pov

the kitchen was deathly quiet with kankeru and kiba both sporting bumps and burises clearly showing that had both managed to get temari angery i riased a non exsitent eyebrow " you tryed to sneak food didnt you" they both flicked me off right before temari squeled and pounced on naruto shakeing him like a rag doll squealing " FINALLY IT TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH TELL ME I WANT DETAILS WHAT HAPPENED WHAT HE DO WHAT HE SAY DID YOU KISS TELL ME TELL ME TELLME" i placed a hand on her shoulder " temari prhaps you should let naruto anwser before you shake his head off" temari sweatdropped

" oh right' temari let naruto go and he fell to the floor with with swirly eyes. i sweatdropped and pulled him up nuzzleing his neck cuaseing hum to practicly purr i smirked and he stuck his tounge out at me. i chuckled and took my seat naruto takeing the seat next to me. temari stared at us "well what happened" i smirked "nothing much" i glanced over as naruto snickered. temari growled " awww come on i told you when kankeru failed on his frist date" kankeru paled "hay you said youd never tell anyone" temari hissed at him. naruto started luaghing " temari calm down if you realy must know yes me and gaara are togther and we did makeout" temari squealed and glompped me nearly takeing me out " im so proud of you little bro" i chuckled "let go " she blushed and let go " this calls for a celabration we are so going out tonight" naruto and kiba whooped and high fived and kankeru whipped out his phoe to called his bf sakon. i twitched i didnt care for sakon i didnt like how casual he was with everyone nor that he had so many peirceing that if he walked through a metal detector he set it off. his brother ukon wasnt so bad though both brothers had a thing for green lipstick. i leaned back in my seat grbbed some tea that temari had set out tonight would be interesting.

narutos pov

i streached i was in black jeans and a fishnet shirt i was going to wear a t-shirt but temari insisted that i had to wear it. i sighed and tugged it down not that it would help, i played with the one earring i had on as i waited wishing i could wear normal clothes but teamari had wanted to help and she gave me the famous puppy eyes and i was unable to say no heance the reason i now had eye liner and fishnets on. i sigh and kiba patted my shoulder " looking good naru" i turned and twitch kiba was in red skinny jeans and a black leather vest and a cowboy hat ? i raised an eye brow " a cowboy really?" kiba scowled playfully " i thought it looked cool" i snorted " surrrre its defidently not becuase shino loves westerns or anything" kiba blushed " s-shut up adleast i dont look like a sex addicted emo" i growled " you wanna say that to my face pretty boy" kiba growled back " i would if i could find it in that mess you call makeup" i hissed " better then smelling like wet dog" kiba snarled and we lunged at each other only to get blasted into the wall by temari. she cracked her nuckles " kiba i know you and naruto werent just gonna fight and ruin all the hard work i put into makeing narutos outfit right?"

me and kiba gulpped and we both anwsered " n-no ma'am" temari smiled "good now kankeru left already and garra and shino will be here in a abit" we both nonned as she skipped away i scratched my head wondering if temari could be bi poler or something. me and kiba got up and dusted off and we flopped on the couch " sooo now what" kiba shrugged idk" i grinned and got a sneaky look i slowly reached over and grabbed a pillow 3... i glanced over kiba was still watching tv 2... i got a good grip and grinned 1... i slammed the pillow into kibas face " PILLOW FIGHT" i yelled. kiba growled " TO THE DEATH" we lunged at each other laughing, as feathers and fluff went flying. after a few mintues we laided sprawled across the laughing to hard to keep fighting while the liveing room looked like a blizzard hit it. i got up and start dusting off only to start laughing again, kiba looked like a chicken and tried to roost in his hat. kiba stuck his tounge out at me. i made a face at him him and we brust into laughter again, " there was a soft "ahem." we both looked at the door gaara and shino were standing eyebrows raised. well um where an eyebrow would be in gaaras case. i riased my hands " um i canoexsplain." gaara smriked " oh please do naruto" shino nodded "yes kiba tell me way the room looks like a torando hit it"

we both looked at each other "um creative differecnces?" kiba said. shino rolled his eyes and gaara wrapped an arm around my waist, shino doing the same to kiba. gaara geantly pushed me forward "come lets go before temari finds the mess you made. i smiled sheepishly i had forgotten about temari. we all piled into the cars gaara and me upfrount and shino and kiba in the back i grinned and flipped the radio to my favorite station and cranked it

kibas pov

soon as i got in the car shino pulled me close and start to nibble my neck i has to bite my lip to stop the moan forever thankful that naruto had the music cranked, i glupped "shino?" he kissed me and i wrapped around him. he growled softly "your killing me kiba you promised not to where that in public after the last time" i grinned "maybe i want you to rip them off again" shino growled kissing me hard his hand pulling me closer clawing my back lightly " your playing a dangerous game kiba" "mmmm i like danger" i said as i left a trail of hickeys. shino started tugging at my pants and i slapped his hand " ah ah ah you wouldnt want gaara to murder you over cum stains on the seat would you" shino sighed and grumbled i laughed.

narutos pov

we pulled up to the club and i stared in awe this place was freaking huge i mean were talking bigger then a school. gaara toosed his keys to the valet with a glare that promised death if anything happened to his baby. kiba was already pulling kiba to the frount and gaara wrapped an arm around me as we headed in. i blinked as soon as we entered all you could hear was the thumping of the bass as the light flickered and flashed to the music. the place was just as big as the outside 2 floors the top hosting tables and chairs along with a bar that serve food as well as drinks the bottom holding a dace floor the size of a pool with a few scattered seats along the sides. gaara pulled me to the second floor to a both that had kankero and some guy with green hair already at it. kankero grinned " naruto glad you make it this here is sakon my boyfriend" sakon nodded at me as i took my seat he had forest green hair and green lipstick and was so pale he could have been a ghoast he had snakebites in his lower lip and 3 rings in his left eyebrow and some rings and gauges in his ears. smiled " dont worry naruto im not nearly as bad mannered as look" i blushed " i- i-i wasnt thinking that" sakon laughed i know i was kidding my twin ukon is always complaining about how i look like some punk about to rob a store."

i tilted my head " you have a twin" sakon nodded "yes his name is ukon and he's like my polar opposite." i frowed abit " i thought twins were identical?" sakon chuckled " we are identical but thats about it, what ever i like h hate and what i hate he likes it kinda funny actually" i nodded " sooo if you dress like this he dresses in what a suit? sakon grinned " yep all the time hes welll uptight would be the niceest way to put it i guess." kankeru snorted " please your bro has a stick so far up his ass im surprised he can walk." i i looked at them both " is ukon really that bad?" they looked at each other and both anwsered "yes" gaara nuzzled my ear and i smiled nuzzleing back. kankero spit out his drink " holy shit!" me and gaara looked at him "what" kankero sputtered "y-you he he nuzzled you gaara doesnt nuzzle anyone!" gaara glared at him and i stuck out my tounge " well he does now" kankeru sputtered as sakon started laughing " heh your alright naruto" i grinned. gaara waved his hand and a waitress appered, she bowed " what can i get you geantleman tonight" she smiled but it was obviosly ment for gaara. i scowled abit who did she think she was, i wrapped an arm around gaara nuzzleing his neck " ill take some sake please' the waitress scowled abit before presenting a fake smile right away sir.

aaaaaannnd cut :3 their we have it guys chapter five is done it was sapposed to be longer but finn (my new kitten) decided to play with my key bored while i lunch and manage to delate everything -_- i know wonderful isnt he but hes my baby so i guess i forgive him anywho merry christmas :D and happy new year thank you to everyone who reads and loves the stories :3 please feed the comment button hes straveing and cheak out the newest story gaara in the country of hearts and tell me what you think :D please and thank you 3


	6. first dates part 2

hello hello :3 welcome back before i start chapter 6 id like to thank jayjay jin for the comment about the waitress X3 i havent laugh so hard in awhile and id like to thank :3 all of my followers for loveing my work and makeing me want to keep writeing and for being so patient when i don't update as much or as fast as they'd like so a great big thank you to

**TigrezzTail**

**jayjay jin**

**AUTHORESSOFDOOM XD **

**Aryenne **

**Azreal Michaelis **

**Celestial sanctum CrimsonRoseInFullBloom **

**Crossdemond **

**DarkAngle97 **

**DarkGothicAngel200 **

**Fictionalembodiments **

**JasminJoJo **

**KakashisGirl33 **

**Killua17 **

**Midnight1993 **

**Moon Light Fire Kitsune **

**MyMidnight19 **

**Ookamitentails **

**Roguegirl666 **

**TechnoAngelprincess **

**ToiletBrushCat **

**XXxxlovehurtsxxXX **

**Zakura Koi **

**deadvampire32 **

**death angel shadow kat **

**sexyhidan **

**taotan **

**xxnine-tailed-vixenxx**

:3 so again thank you to all thoughs who have belived in me and have love what iv written now X3 enough sentamental stuff on with the story ^^ and please be warned to thoughs who like sakura x3 she is gonna get bashed hard cause as thoughs who read my profile know i absolutely hate the pink haired whore oh yes and this is rated **M** and i dont own naruto so no hateing please and thank you ^^

**demon speak**

_"thinking"_

narutos pov

i smirked as the waitress stomped away who did she think she trying to flirt with someone elses boyfriend. well that would show her i nuzzled gaaras neck and he wrapped his arms around me. sakon chuckled "possesive much" i stuck my tounge out at him " i wasnt that bad" kankero snorted " naru if she got any closer i sware you would have punched her" i promtly flicked him off and gaara leaned over and flicked him in the forhead makeing kankero yelp "what the hell gaara?!" i laughed and gaara shrugged " you desreaved it" kankero pouted "saaaakon make them stop" sakon chuckled " nope your on your own there" kankero pouted more muttering about stupid green haired boyfriends that are no help at all" i chuckled. when kiba flopped down in the seat next to us shino fallowing a few moments later. i stared shino's jaket was askew as was kibas vest their hair was messy and kibas hat was gone. sakon brust out laughing " kiba couldnt wait huh?" kiba blushed hard 'IT WASNT ME!' kankero snorted "surrre it wasnt." kiba pouted and shino wrapped an arm around him and chuckled " i warned you it would happen" kiba maded a face " you belive me dont you naru. you know i wouldnt right right" i raised an eyebrow " uh uh im not falling for you puppy eyes again kiba" kiba grinned "fine fine so is temari gonna show up or what' gaara noded and sipped the sake that i was sure wasnt there before.

i poured myself a cup full enjoying the familer burn of alchol, me and sake had been close friends for awhile before i decided ramen was better. i swriled my cup watching gaara shino decuss the next album as kankero and kiba arm wreastled sakon laughing at how much of a pussy kankero was i smiled "_i could get used to this" _**"your right kit"** _"kyuubi? are you actully agreeing" "_** yes despite was you belive i do have your best intrests in mind" **_**" **__uhuh well thats nice of you i think?"_** " gald you think so cuase here comes trouble" ** i frowned trouble what did kyuubi mean? i looked around and saw a flash of pink hair "_shiiit"_ and of course she saw me and started her way over. i sunk in my seat curseing every god i knew of all the places sakura had to be of corse it was here. i sighed when an arm wrapped around me. i looked up gaara was pulling me close and a blank boredering on scary look as he watched sakura come torwards us. i looked around kankero was filling sakon in kiba looked pissed and shino had the same look as gaara. i smiled alittle gaara and my friends were here i wasnt the same guy sakura could kick around it was time to stand up for myself.

" well well well if it isnt little orphan naruto i see you found another fuck toy you and your faggots should just go die" i scoweld hearing kiba snarl she. did. not. just say that " fuck off sakura why dont you go whineing back to your emo bitch" sakure turned a new shade of purple "SASUKE -KUN IS NOT AN EMO BITCH" kiba snorted " he wears eyeliner are you sure hes a man" sakura hissed "keep out of it mutt why dont you go fuck your whore" kiba jumped to his feet spilling sake everywhere shino imeddintly grabbed kibas shoulder. i hissed " sakura get out of here why dont you go get a new mask oh sorry thats your face" sakura turnned red and next thing i know i was on the floor ears ringing and soming warm dripping down my face and pain raceing down my shoulder and side of my face. i looked up gaara had sakura by the throut and he looked pissed i heard kiba and sakon asking me if i was ok but i only had eyes for gaara.

gaaras pov

i held the pink haired whore by the throut how dare she hurt naruto HOW DARE SHE, i pulled her close and growled " you are a pathtic waste of time and space you have no manners or commen seance and when im through with you youll reget ever being born. but youll live for now becuase when i decide to rid the world of the noise you make, i will make slow and painful and i will enjoy every second of it now you have five seconds to get the hell out of my bar before i decide to end your exstince here and now. i tossed her to the floor and she got up coughing and sputtering some blonde girl with a ponytail helping her out. i turned and went back to naruto. kiba and shino had gotton a new table and manged to clean naruto up. i pulled him close and started pulling shards from the sake bottle out of his arm my hands shakeing. naruto wispered "gaara are you ok" i looked up at him frowning "you should be more consered about yourself naru that slut hit you with the sake bottle" naruto snorted iv had worse and its all minor" i pulled him close and he snuggled into me as i bandage his arm. breathing in the sceant of peaches and sunshine that was naruto. i geantly cheack his head fortudently there was nothing more then a bump. i relaxed abit knowing naru was ok but that pink headed whore wasnt getting off so easy.

narutos pov

i closed my eyes as my head and arm throbbed that bitch. i dont see why she had to be here adleast sasuke hadnt been yea that would have been alot worse. winced as gaara picked me up "gaara?" he glanced down at me " were going home ill order out and rent some moives off netflix." i chuckleed and he raise an eyebrow "what?" i grinned "i never thought you be one to have netflix" gaara smiled abit as he helpped me get in the car " kankeru is the one who insitsed on it but it has its uses" i nodded closeing my eyes. 20mintes later me and gaara had claimed the couch as ours with some cheese and pepperoni pizza with breadsticks and soda as sherlock holmes started. i relaxed into gaara who had one arm around me carefuly so as not to hurt my arm more then it was. i sighed happily despite everything that had happened tonight i still think it had a wonderful ending. i nuzzles into gaara feeling his arm pull me closer as we cuddled.

next morning ^_^

i groaned "ugh fucking sun" i turned over winceing as pain lanced through my head and arm, i sighed as last night events came back to me. sakura, the fight, getting hit with the sake bottle, and how gaara took care of me, and him carrying me to bed. i smiled and nuzzled deeper into the pillow. the house was quiet all i could hear was the birds and the shower whitch was probably gaara. i stretched and groaned when my arm ached fucking sakura if i ever saw her again it be to soon. i got up just as gaara stepped out.i gulpped eye trailing his pale but well tone cheast. gaara smirked "hows your arm" i smiled " better" gara nodded and took my hand unwrapping the bandages to put on freash ones. he kissed my forhead "go clean up min sora ill get breakfeast started" i grinned and bounced up " aye aye sir" gaara rolled his eyes and turned to get dressed. a few mintues later i bounced in to kitchen to see gaara cooking what smelled like stirfry and kiba and kankeru looking like the dead.i snickered " awwwwww did the widdle boys drink to much?" kiba slowly flicked me off " fuck you man" i snickered as gaara handed me a plate before getting his own. i smiled so whats todays plan. gaara shruged kankeru raised a hand " i vote we go to the beach " kiba did a half hearted fist pump "wooooo sand" gaara reached over and started txting from kankerus phone before tossing it back. kankeru frowned " whyd you use my phone? you have you-" "KANKERU YOUR SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN THERE TXTING ME AT THE CRACK OF DAWN IM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT PAIN IS LITTLE MAN" kankeru jerk up and glared at gaara "you fucker you know she has her phone turned all the way up" gaara nodded " thats why i used your phone" kankeru groaned and stood up and bolted down the hall way " I WAS NEVER HERE I DONT EXSIT" i covered my mouth to stop laughed as temari stopped down the stair grumbleing she smiled when she saw me " morning naru what way did he go" i smile "idk but we have plans to go to beach today wanna come?" temari beamed "of corse naru now kiba tell me" kiba groaned " fine but i cant be blamed" he point down the hall way. temari smiled "thanks OK LITTLE MAN TIME TO DIE" there was a squeak as temari rushed down the hall. i snickered tossing my plate in the sink kisses gara cheek "im gonna go start packing yea?"

half an hour later i was in my orange trunks and black flip flops with a towel and my favorite surf-bored. it was white with a thick blue stripe and in the center there was a blue circle with a green 3 tailed fox.i dumped my stuff next to kiba who was stretched out on the couch snoring in red and black trunks and a straw hat pull over his face akumaru on the floor next to him. i bounced into the kitchen where temari was shoving sandwiches and what not into a bag i grinned this was exciteing i love going to the beach the sun sand and surf was like a second home to me i couldn't wait to hit the surf.

ok everyone heres the next chapter of howeling kitsune i know its shorter then i would like but ^^: its late and my brain is demanding sleep plus iv gotton a couple messages begging for the next chappy :3 so i hope you enjoyed and note next chappy hold beach time fun and naruto's first concert with sandstorm oh the juciyness :3 and don't forget to feed the review button he needs some love and affection to ya know 3

and heres a pic of gaara and narutos kiss least i hope it works :3 if theres no pic showing up mearly let me know and i can send it^3^


End file.
